The Nazi and the Potato
Summary: A long, long time ago in Germany, there was one boy who was destined for greatness. He could have been rich; an aspiring artist and choir singer that would be a well-known face to all Austrians and Germans. He could have had it all... But there were many things that stood in his way.With his brother Edmund's fatal sickness and a father who would do anything to prevent Adolf's career, the young boy's life is turning into a nightmare. A tiny house in Leonding was a poor fit to the Hitlers' and their ever growing needs, much less a place to raise a quirky boy.However, one man is wayward about Adolf's poor experiences. With the help of a Korean kid's food and a man made of cake, Adolf Hitler and Kim Jong-Un slowly rise to the top to become the world's greatest leaders. Notes: I'm truly sorry if you're offended by this love story. It's just a joke, in I'm 50% sure this would never happen in real life. If you're offended by any part of this story, just remember that you have the option to stop reading it :)DISCLAIMER: I don't have any sort of Neo-Nazi beliefs or fetish, so don't get me wrong when I say I don't like Hitler. If you have anything against me or my choice on writing this, I'd be glad to hear you voice your opinion in the comments. I feel that this plot would be a cool stretch of my knowledge of history and fantasy. I'm sorry for everybody who suffered throughout this man's beast-like actions.Love ya'll and I don't mean to offend anybody <3 Chapter 1: Behind Blue Eyes Summary: A sick brother and a mother who won't stop stressing? Or how about a future murderer who cries over a small illness?The current state of the Hitler family is wavering, but the mere sense of brotherhood is the only thing that keeps their sanity. Soon, young Adolf comes to see that love is all they have. Notes: (See the end of the chapter for notes.) Chapter Text "Edmund, tell me that you are going to be okay," young Adolf said to his ill brother. A shaky hand twirled a piece of thread between his index finger. With his brown hair slicked back to an icy form, a bit dangled down in front of his face.His brother's eyes slowly made their way up to Adolf's attention and struggled to hold their position. "That's not up to me," he half-whispered as his clogged throat proved even more severe than yesterday. His weakened form lay down on the bed with such serenity that even the largest of movements could never rupture it. On the small, rickety bed in the small, rickety house on an even smaller rickety street, he found comfort far away from his reach.Adolf seemed almost weary at the sight of his 6-year-old brother speckled with red blotches, but he wasn't about to leave him be. Never would be let that happen, let it be early day or late night. His little brother's hand inched towards Adolf's in reassuring hope. As Adolf snapped back into reality and stopped his worrying, Edmund said, "You'll take care of the rest, right Addie?" Adolf winced a bit at the use of his unsatisfying nickname."Won't you be here to help them too? I promise I won't let this disease claim your life," he questioned with a nervous twang in his voice. His brother's small hand now held on to Adolf's arm in a loving way. "I don't know. This disease is getting worse to the point where I just can't think about it getting any better," Edmund started as he took a rhaspy sigh, "You have to promise me you'll take care of mommy. She seems really flustered these days.""I promise," Adolf said while holding back tears. His mouth hung slightly open and he could feel his crystal blue eyes start to let water trickle down. The blue seemed to pour out and onto his pale cheeks, like a layer of glass had been shattered. It seemed as if his aqua eyes were just waiting for the perfect moment to spill their color. Or perhaps it was not them shattering, but rather his heart.An array of hurried footsteps appeared from the doorway as a voice grunted from behind them. "No touching him! Would you like to contract rubeola too? Would you like to sit in bed for the next few weeks with nothing to do but stare up at the cracks in the ceiling? No? Then don't touch him!" their mother ranted on. In her frail arms was a basket of laundry and an apple, all of them bouncing as she rushed into the room. Edmund slowly removed his arm from Adolf's and continued to lay down like a fallen statue. As red as he was, Edmund could pass for the apple that his mother held.Opening the drawers and watching as they roughly slid open, their mother deposited neat stacks of clothes into the boxes. Her harsh movements and furrowed brows proved Edmund's statement right. With a quick glance at her two sons and a deep sigh, her mean expression vanished slowly."Don't get me wrong," Adolf's mother said with such a smooth tone, "I love both of you to no end. But we are in hard times; I can't always cater to your every need." She zipped back to the clothes but in a mild manner, making sure to press them all into one drawer.Adolf should have said something about what she was putting her attention to, but instead he just watched. He found it pure nonsense to be doing clothes while his own little brother was close to fading out. Adolf would rather have Edmund than some ragged clothes.She was right, though. Hard times had come indeed. With food just out of their reach, the Hitlers are hanging from a thread of hope. No jokes could be inserted between events and no void could be seen to convert to fun. Notes: Sorry this was so short... Even if you don't give a shit XDI had to post it or else it would be deleted :( Series this work belongs to: Part 1 of the The Historic Guide to Love series Category:Fictional Historical Figures Category:Kim Jong-Un Category:Dr. Phil Category:Magical Cake Man (OC) Category:Adolf Hitler Category:Yoga Guy (OC) Category:Barack Obama Category:Korean Category:MERICA Category:Nurica Category:Tyranny Category:Steamy